Beebop Elveera
Elveera Beebop(VEF124) was born into the Elveera Mob in January 3, 2007. Her mother was Lamert. Her litter-mates was Rocksteady(VEM125). She and her brother suvived their first few years. Her mother was evicted by the dominant female Jo Jo Hello and soon disappeared. Beebop stayed in the mob a litter longer ans soon became one of the oldest female. Then Beebop was evicted disappeared in July 2008 and was Last Seen. However she was not lost and in November of 2008, Beebop reappeared with a wild male, two Whiskers males, two sub-adults. Pikmin The small group was called the PK but was later change to the Pikmin. Beebop being the only female in the group took up dominance. With a dominant female, the new group began to be followed. One of the Whiskers males named Machu Pichu had lost dominance in the Lazuli before he joined Beebop. He took male dominance of the new group and thanks to his radio collar, the small group was able to be located in the first place. The small group consited of the dominant pair Beebop and Machu Pichu, one wild male, the second Whisker male named Rhogan Josh and two sub-adults Sally and Jack. The male Jack had very faint dye marks but he and his sister could not be IDed. Beebop started to produce litters. Beebop gave birth on January 30, 2009 to Hocotate, Captain Olimar, S.S. Dolphin and Bulbmin. They were her firwst litter ever. Then she gave birth on to Hiphop, Beboll and Flip Flop on April 12, 2009. The small group was grewing though the wild male soon left to rove and was Last Seen. Beebop gave birth to Oogie, Boogie and VPKF011 on August 5, 2009. Sally, the female sub-adult who had help form the group, was seen mating with Toncker of the Vivian. VPKF011 was predated later on and Sally then gave birth to Lock, Barrel and Shock on October 15, 2009. Beebop gave birth to Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie on December 10, 2009. In April 2010 Rhogan Josh, Jack, Captain Olimar and S.S. Dolphin left the group and formed the Samurai Mob. Beebop gave birth on May 16, 2010 to Lief, Jasmine and Barda after evicting Sally. She allowed her back into the group a few days later. Sally mated again and this time she herself evicted two females, Dolphin and Bulbmin who didn't rejoin the group. The next time Beebop got pregnant she evicted Sally who joined the two evicted females and left the Pikmin. Beebop gave birth to Barbie, Kelly, Allen and Ken on October 25, 2010. Her daughter Flip Flop became pregnant and gave birth to VPKM29, VPKM030 and VPKM031 on Janury 16, 2011. These were Beebop's first grandchildren ever. She allowed the three pusp to live but Flip Flop made herself a rival to Beebop's future pups. Beebop started to evicted the eldest female to safe-guard her own pups. On March 17, 2011 Beebop gave birth to VPKP032, VPKP033, VPKP034 and VPKP035. Evicted females Hocolate, Flip Flop, Shock and Magre left the group. Beebop sadly died, leaving Meggie became the dominant female after. Links Elveera Mob Pikmin Mob Machu Pichu Whiskers Category:Elveera meerkats Category:Pikmin meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats